NO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Por que no era la primera vez que el padre de Hinata los dejaba solos, y esperaban que tampoco la ultima. Para la guerra de Lemmon s Aniyasha vs Hime-chan Hyuga MI PRIMER LEMMON U/U y para el grupo Irresistible Naranja


_**hola! bueno yo ando aca un rato a punto de consentirlos con otros de mis fics, Oh pero este no es un fic normal, no, es un lemmon, aca bien explicito y abajito les dire xq decidi escribirlo**_

_**En fin...disfrutenlo pequeñas mentes pervertidas (lo dice quien lo escribio)**_

_**NO ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ**_

_**POR:HIME-CHAN HYUGA**_

_**PARA EL RETO RANGO S DEL CLUB "IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA"**_

_**PELEA DE LEMMON´S **_

_**ANIYASHA**_

_**VS**_

_**HIME-CHAN HYUGA**_

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, yo cuidare perfectamente de Hinata-sama en su ausencia-

-Y yo confio en que asi sera Neji, de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo-

Ante estas palabras el porton de la mansión Hyuga se cerro, era un viernes por la noche y a el jefe de la familia lo habian llamado de emergencia para que viajara hasta America para arreglar un asunto importante en el trabajo, asi que, sin mas remedio tuvo que recurrir a su sobrino -casi hijo- para que se quedara a cargo, su hija menor, Hanabi estaba en una pijamada hasta el domingo por la tarde, asi que el chico de 17 años y un metro setenta solo tenia que cuidar de su primogenita.

Hinata.

Una dulce y amable chica de 14 años con tan solo 1.55 metros de estatura, ella no era caprichosa ni problematica asi que confiaba en su sobrino para la pequeña tarea de cuidarla a ella y a la casa durante el fin de semana, y con el relajante pensamiento de que el menor era el ideal para la tarea, el patriarca de la familia mas importante de Japón continuo su camino hacia el aeropuerto.

-Neji Nii-san ¿mi oto-san se fue ya?-El chico aun cerrando la puerta de entrada asintio

-Asi es Hinata-sama, su padre se ha hido-Afirmo el muchacho parandose enfrente de la mesa donde la chica realizaba sus deberes _ ¿Realmente hace los deberes el viernes?_

-Entonces creo que hare la cena-La chica se levanto de su asiento permitiendole a su primo observar su hermosa figura enfundada en aquel uniforme escolar que le quedaba...

_super erotico_

Fueron los pensamientos del chico, agito la cabeza ligeramente intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos

-Claro, yo estare en el estudio-Anuncio encaminandose a paso acelerado, no podia permitirse seguir con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, era su prima y ademas, ella era 3 años menor que el.

_Para ser menor tiene mejor cuerpo que TenTen _

_-_Neji Hyuga, no puedes tener esos pensamientos hacia tu pequeña prima-Se reprendio con un poco de burla sentandose en el escritorio para encender la computadora, tal vez solo necesitaba distraerse...pronto seria la hora correcta para poder pensar ese tipo de cosas

La cena estuvo ya lista y al genio Hyuga se le ocurrio una idea

-Hinata-sama, tengo entendido que se ha atrasado en sus artes marciales por el anterior viaje con su padre-

-Asi es Neji Nii-san, demo...estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por ponerme al corriente-En cuanto termino de hablar, Hinata se dio media vuelta intentando huir de aquella situación que se le antojaba vergonzosa, pero en cuanto intento dar un paso, se dio cuenta de que el chico la tenia presa de la muñeca, sin saber por que, los colores subieron a su rostro y el chico comenzo a hablar

-Si quieres, yo, podria ayudarte a entrenar-A la chica le brillaron los ojos con alegria.

-Hai-Asintio con la alegria enmarcando su rostro

Ambos fueron a cambiarse con ropa mas comoda y despues de 10 minutos se encontraron en el Dojo de la familia, comenzaron con Taijutsu simple y Neji se daba cuenta de lo hermosa y elegante que era su prima

_Dejo de ser una niña hace tiempo _

Penso mientras observaba los agraciados movimientos de la peliazul, combinando de una forma impresionante lo letal y poderoso del Ninjutsu con lo elegante y hermoso del Ballet.

De pronto la magia acabo con estrepitosa caida, el "pajaro enjaulado" corrio hacia su pequeña prima para descubrir que la caida habia ocasionado una lesión en el tobillo

-¿Te duele?-Pregunto rozando ligeramente la piel caliente con sus frios dedos lo que provoco que a la heredera le corriera una corriente electrica por la espalda.

Asintio torpemente, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar alguna lagrima, al ver esto el joven se alarmo y decidio tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la tomo por las piernas y los hombros mientras la ojiperla se sujetaba del cuello de quien la mantenia en brazos, ambos se miraron a los ojos sabiendo lo que venia a continuación, despues de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacian, no la primera vez que el padre de Hinata los dejaba solos...entonces al entrar a la habitación Neji beso a la chica que llevaba en brazos, primero tiernamente y demostrando todo lo que sentia y despues apasionadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus lenguas bailaban la danza del amor con una maestria que ninguno de los dos pensaba posible.

Pronto la habitación se calento, la temperatura aumentaba al mismo ritmo que la pasión en aquel beso, Neji desesperado como nunca antes arranco la blusa de Hinata de su lugar, para despues depositar a la chica en la cama salvajemente, siguio besando a la chica, esta vez masajeando lentamente los pechos de esta por sobre el sosten, Hinata desesperada metio las manos en la camisa de Neji acariciando su formado pecho lentamente, poco a poco incluso el sosten molestaba, asi que Neji opto por quitarselo y arrojarlo lejos

-Mmmm, Nii-san-Gimio cuando el Hyuga comenzo a lamer,chupar y morder desesperadamente el pezón de la ojiperla- Mas..-Alcanzo a mascullar entre gemidos al mismo tiempo que movia su pecho provocativamente, empujo a Neji lentamente -lo suficiente para que soltara sus pechos- y le quito la camisa mientras besaba su cuello, poco a poco los besos fueron bajando al pecho y cuando llego al ombligo se detuvo abruptamente para volver a dejarse caer sobre el colchon besando a el castaño en la boca, este acariciando sus senos con desesperación y ella acariciando su ya notable erección por encima de los pantalones, Neji se quito el cinturon y Hinata captando la señal bajo de golpe los pantalones junto con los boxers, se sonrojo un poco al ver su ya duro miembro y comenzo a masajearlo para despues arrodillarse en la cama y meterselo en la boca de golpe, succiono lentamente y despues paso la lengua por todo su largo, el Hyuga ya sin poder esperar mas arranco los shorts de la ojiperla junto con las pantaletas y al mismo tiempo que lo bajaba fue bajando el para despues meter la cabeza en la entrepierna de la chica lamiendo los labios exteriores y metiendo la lengua en su interior semejando enbestidas, sin poderlo resistir mas, Hinata tomo del cabello a el chico para alzarlo y besarlo, al mismo tiempo que Neji la penetraba de golpe

-Ah ah-Comenzo a gemir mas y mas cuando el castaño comenzo a salir y entrar de ella con una lentitud torturosa para la peliazul -Ah Ah-

Cuando el momento del climax al fin llego ambos gritaron y gimieron como nunca antes habian hecho, Neji cayo sobre Hinata descansando su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras esta acariciaba lentamente su melena

-Te amo-Pronunciaron ambos al mismo

_Por que no era la primera vez que el padre de Hinata los dejaba solos, y esperaban que tampoco la ultima_

_**Oh Cielo Santo! me siento tan apenada de haber escrito esto! O/O pero pero Ero-Ani-sensei (Aniyasha) me obligo! lo juro! me reto! y a mi cuando me retan...bueno U.U como sea, espero que les haya gustado honestamente yo no lo he leido de corrido, no me atrevi a ver que cosa habia escrito, espero no este mal **_

_**Espero sus comentarios en un review xfa!**_


End file.
